


Garden Of Flowers

by The_Amazing_Multifandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Haechan writes a story before he dies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Haechan and I feel guilty for doing this but its okay!, Lucas and Haechan are best friends, Mark and Haechan are friends, One sided Haechan/Lucas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Multifandom/pseuds/The_Amazing_Multifandom
Summary: An alternate universe where Haechan owns a flower shop and Lucas is his best friend.Or a story where a boy has always loved red roses and loved his best friend more than a best friend should but sadly they don't love him back the same way.But this is actually a hanahaki disease au nobody asked but my best friend begged me to write it so here we go.





	1. Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have three other stories Im writing and finishing up for my series and I should have been focusing on that but my best friend really wanted me to write this for her and I love her too much to say no. 
> 
> It's my first time writing something like this so please forgive me.
> 
> There might be some mistakes I haven't proof read this yet. Enjoy reading this sad garbage

~

The blood is barely noticeable he thinks as he looks at the flowers in his hand. He rips of a couple of pedals slowly, letting them drop onto his lap. He is just finished with the third one when his phone goes off. Looking at the name that flashes across the screen he laughs just as his chest tightens again. 

"Hey hyung what's up?"

" Do you think I should give her some flowers?"

"Uh what?"

"Flowers man flowers! Do you think I should give her some for our anniversary?" 

"Oh um yeah flowers is a good choice."

" Okay man, you're the expert help me out. I'm taking her to dinner, what kind of flowers should I give her?" His throat feels dry as he stares at the pedals on his hand. He drops them and follows them, like he's in a trance, with his eyes as they land on his lap, and he says just barely above a whisper.

"Red roses" 

"What was that Man?" He clears his throat willing the tightness in his throat to go away.

"Oh I just said red roses. They're the best and I'm sure she'll love them."

"That's great! Hey, Do you think maybe-"

"Don't worry, come by the shop tomorrow and I'll have them ready for you."

" Thanks, I love you and I owe you one man."

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow." Before he could get a response back he hung up the phone just as his coughing started back up. After what feels like ages he finally stops. His chest still feels tight and he knows that it's just a matter of time.

"Why do I love you?" He smiled sadly as he looked at all the pedals and flowers around him. He picked up one laying closes to him before slowly making his way to his room. 

" Why can't you love me like I want you to?"  
He walks over to his desk where his laptop is and opens it.

" Why can't you love me like I love you?" He opens up his most recent document and continues typing.

~ 

He wakes up the next day still at his desk with flowers surrounding him. sighing he grabs a bucket and pick up every single pedal and flower around his home. After cleaning then he places them in one of the empty clear boxes in his closet before placing it under his bed along with the others.

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth and getting dressed he heads to his shop. When he gets there he is mildly surprised to see Mark waiting for him. He check his phone before quickly opening the shop door. 

"You know it's 6:30 in the morning right?"

" I know I just wanted to see if you were doing okay."

" You can call like a normal person instead of waiting in the cold."

" it's summer it's not that cold in the morning and you lie over the phone. If I visit you in person then I can really see if your okay." 

"okay then." He stared at Mark for a bit before picking up his book. "If your going to be here then you can help be with some of these arrangements."

" I don't know shit about flow-"

" Who said I was letting you touch my precious flowers? Nobody touches my flowers but me. I meant getting me vases and ribbons, things like that."

Mark's face lit up in understanding before nodding. He walked to the stool near the counter, like an obediant child waiting for further instructions, he sat down and looked at Haechan expectantly. 

" This is going to be a long morning." Haechan sighed before turning back to his book.

~

Surprisingly enough everything goes smoothly and before both of the boys know it the clock reads 1:30 signaling their lunch break. 

" You want to heads over to Ms. Kim's café? She told me she had a new cake she wants us to taste before officially making a part of her menu." 

" I would love to go but can't I have to finish these orders up and wait for a few to be picked up."

" I can stay with you and we can just order takeout like last time."

" No it's fine you can go just bring me some of that cake back and food of course."

" Alright see you in about 30 minutes." The little chime of the bell seemed to echo in Haechan's even sometime after Mark left. Shaking his head slightly to focus, he continued working on the flowers. The familiar tightness in his chest came back but somehow it felt different this time. Thinking nothing of it he begins working on the bouquet for Lucas. 

~

The walk to the café took a bit longer than usual but Mark got there just the same, and just in time too. Right before he went to order he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he is met with the last person he wanted to see, Lucas.

"Mark my man what's up? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever man."

" Oh hey Lucas you know Ive been busy with the usual." 

" Okay um can I ask you something?."

" Yeah sure."

" Why didn't you tell me you know Hyuck? I mean you've been hanging out with him a lot."

"Hyuck? I don't kno-" Before he could say any more a cough from Ms. Kim herself interrupted them. He turned his head to the counter and blushed slightly. Apologising quickly he ordered his food and and Haechan's. before going to sit down at the back of the café. He sighed putting his head on the table.Lucas stood there for a moment watching Mark before leaving and walking in the same direction Mark came from.

" Fine I'll just ask him myself. I have ro go pick up the bouquet anyways." Lucas huffed before dialing his best friend's number. 

~ 

Haechan just stood there staring at all the blood and flowers. The tightness in his chest only grew stronger and more painful by the second. He gripped the edge of the counter tightly trying to balance himself. He began coughing again almost vomiting across the shop floor. In the distance he thinks he could faintly hear his phone ringing but his heart beat, pounding in his chest and ears was too loud to tell. After a few agonizing minutes the flowers and blood stopped but he knew it was only a matter of time. 

He didn't even realize he was falling until he had already hit the ground. He didn't know how long he had been laying there before he heard the familiar chime of his bell. The edges of his vision grew black as he faintly heard someone screaming. He coughed weakly, spitting up a bit of blood. He let his eyes wander around the shelves stuffed full with flowers before spotting his favorites. They had their own shelf because of how much he loved them even after he knew they were killing him. He slowly raised his hand as if he could touch them. Just as his arm dropped back down to his side a panicked Lucas popped into his line of vision.

" Oh my God Hyuck! It's okay everything will be okay I called an ambulance." God why didn't you tell me!" Haechan turned his head as he choked out another flower. He turned back and looked at Lucas before sighing.

" Its too late I can't be saved I know I'm going to die." He coughed again, "I knew for a while that I was going to suffer and die because I love you Lucas. I was going to be happy no matter what and guess what hyung I am happy ." He could hear his heart beat slowing down as his vision grew hazy and black.

" No! No! No! don't say that please don't say that! The ambulance will be here soon you will live and be my best friend forever okay?" 

Tears welled up in Haechan's eyes but he smiled. Reaching up with the last of his strength he touched Lucas' chest lightly.

"I'll still be in here always hyung and I'll always be your best friend." The last thing he felt was his tears slide down the side of his face as he closed his eyes and let himself be consumed by the darkness.


	2. Fantastic Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Haechan was writing on his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 5 AM when I wrote this and Nct Without you Chinese version was on replay and I just agsjdvhsbdbsn. I was in my feelings.
> 
> I decided to continue posting the rest because my best friend said she will bite me to death if I didn't so here we go!  
> 

To whoever finds this and reads it I must be dead already and if you are crying please don't I wanted it to be this way. I'm sorry you had to find out the truth this way. 

This isn't a letter more like my story of how and why I died basically.

My Name is Lee Donghyuck, but most people know me as Haechan. I'm also known as flower boy but people use that to be mean. I actually like it very much so jokes on them Ha! Anyways I own the florist shop, Fantastic Flowers, in Seoul. I love flowers. That's why I own a flower shop but I guess that's pretty obvious right? Anyways, I also love my best friend. Wong Yukhei, better known as Lucas. The thing is he's as straight as an arrow and constantly has a different girlfriend all the time. He's also a bit homophobic but refuses to acknowledge it because I'm his best friend and, well if it wasn't obvious already I'm gay. 

I knew from the very beginning that my life would never be the same but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I was going to live my best life with no regrets. I hoped and even prayed that there would be a little chance for us to be together even though Lucas didn't feel things for other guys like how I did. In the beginning of this year I confessed my love to him while we were making a cake. I think he thought it was a joke at first because he laughed but then he just stared at me with no emotion and left without a word. A big part of me knew that it would never happen but I still went for it. In the end there I was crying for a boy who would never want me. That day I felt the first ache in my chest.

It wasn't until a week later that reality had set in. Lucas wasn't talking to me and I was all alone. He tried to hate me but his longing stares in my direction told me otherwise. We have been best friends since he came to Korea and I had to do what needed to be done in order to keep my best friend. I lied and told him that I didn't have feelings for him anymore. I said something like after he rejected me I was hit with a realization, that my feeling for him was nothing more than brotherly love. I had made a mistake andi was sorry. He accepted my excuse and we continued our friendship like nothing happened. That night I coughed up my first buds they were so small I couldn't tell what kind of flower they were. I washed them off before placing them in a clear bin I had in my closet. 

That was the start of my demise. Soon days turned to weeks and weeks to months I was getting worse but it's okay nobody knew and nobody had to know. Thats what I wanted at least.Shortly after the third month began I was in my shop finishing a bouquet of carnations for a customer when I was taken my surprise. A friend of Lucas walked through my door. I couldn't remember his name but He was a foreigner too. He said he was there to pick up an order, which just so happened to be the bouquet I was finishing. I felt the familiar sensation in my chest and it was coming faster than usual. I knew I couldn't finish wrapping the flowers before it was going to happen so I ran to the bathroom. Just my luck I ended up tripping along the way. It was too late. Pedals, spit, and blood splattered out of my mouth to the concrete floor soon impact. Before I could do anything else I was consumed by darkness.

I woke up in the hospital and much to my surprise again I wasn't alone. Sleeping next my bed was Lucas's friend. Before I could touch him he shot up and looked right at me. For some reason I couldn't look him in the eye. He told me his name was Mark and that he won't tell anyone about what happened if I would update him on my condition. What a weird request from someone I didn't know. Needless to say I agreed not like he was going to do anything. He just stared at me before leaving the room. I don't know what is with foreigners and leaving the room without a word but it was starting to piss me off. 

A week went by and the doctors words just kept ringing in my head. " You can remove them but you have to remove all and any contact with the person you were in love with or else the flowers will come back and we can't take them out again." That's not an option for me ignoring him is futile. Lucas will go out of his way to be in my space once he realises I'm ignoring him, It's happened before trust me it's impossible.

"The other option is having the one you love return your feelings." Yeah that was not an option either... Although, I didn't tell the doctor that but minor details right?

" I would make a decision quick Mr. Lee you don't have much time.' Time? I don't care about time. I accepted my fate from the first day it began. No actually way before that. Time wouldn't make me change my mind.

A month passed and I don't plan on going back again no matter how many times Mark begs and offers to give me whatever I want.

Last week I felt it before I was fully aware of anything else in the world. The brutal feeling of losing yourself to something so beautiful. Everything I lived for and loved was slowly killing me and they didn't even know. How could they? All I had ever shown them was happiness and care. I threw up my first complete flower. I wasn't even awake yet when it happened but I still felt the pain of it all.

As promised I kept Mark update on my condition and have been spending almost everyday with him. He usually comes by my shop during lunch to bring me food and keep me company or take me out to this café owned my a nice lady, her name is Mrs. Kim. He also comes when I'm closing to walk me home and stay for dinner and a movie or to watch some dramas. I dont mind his company its actually really nice to not be alone. However, after I told him about coughing up complete flowers he's been waiting for me in the morning before I open the shop and, he even stays all day. I told him he doesn't need to but he said he wants to so I'm just leaving him be. Like I said I dont mind his company it's just a bit weird for me sometimes. 

Today Lucas called me to tell me about one of his newest girlfriends. Well not really he actually called me to see what flowers to give her and like an idiot I agreed to make the arrangements for him. Did I mention that I've been avoiding him. It's not on purpose don't get me wrong but since I've been hanging around Mark I don't find it in myself to ruin my day and make the pain worse by going to meet him. It's been a few weeks since I've seen him properly and I know he's going to be all over me about it. Maybe I can get Mark to give him the bouquet and I'll just hide in the back. 

Ugh anyways I'm getting off track this isn't my journal. I should probably start ending this now. Maybe I'll add more to it if I have time but something inside me is telling me I don't. Did I mention I threw up some thorns today and as I'm writing this I have them along with the flowers practically all over the house. I looked it up my disease and thorns is a bad sign. Oh well what's done is done right.

If by any chance the person reading this knows Mark or if this is Mark I want you to look after my shop or sell it to someone trustworthy. Promise me you'll do it okay? I also left a list of all the best carnation sellers I know since you seem to be so fond of them lately. I would say almost as much as I love roses! Thank you for keeping little old me company even when we were nothing but strangers in the beginning. You presence made me feel good and less lonely. Mark I can actually say that I love you too! I know it's a bit weird to say after only just becoming close but you've really become my sun and shined your light down on me on my darkest days and I love you for that.

Lucas I'm sorry you lost your best friend but don't cry I'm in a better place and I'm happy to have lived my life loving what I do and just loving you. Oh I almost forgot I have to remember to make you lots of bouquets for your dates. I've made a couple they are in the fridge in the back don't forget them when I'm gone okay! Thank you for loving me as your best friend and brother even though I wanted you to love me more it's okay. You were still present in my life and that's all I wanted. 

Well whoever ends up finding thid if its ever found justnhiijnuinmkollplplplplplppppppppppppppppppppplpppppppppppppppppppp

Last modified August 2, 2020 1:20 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow you made it to the end! 
> 
> What did you think are you still confused?
> 
> I'm not good at writing these type of stories hence why I've never written them before but I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter until we meet again in the next one

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sad too or is it just me.
> 
> I'm sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed.
> 
> I don't know if I should post the whole story or leave it as a one shot. but tell me what you guys think and I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
